


A Guy Thoroughly Unconcerned about His Serial Killer Roommate (And Other Connected Oneshots)

by Random_Chaos



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A lot of murdery stuff happens, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Gore, But it's ok since its just dream purging the world of evil, Don't worry Dream kills the bitches, Gen, Heavy Themes, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Not Beta Read, Random Attempted Humour, Serial Killer Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Serial Killers, Some Humor, Soup, Unconcerned GeorgeNotFound, bloodstains, poor carpet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Chaos/pseuds/Random_Chaos
Summary: Hello, before you read this here's a warning: mentions of extremely heavy topics, and a lot of violence."You're cleaning that."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	A Guy Thoroughly Unconcerned about His Serial Killer Roommate (And Other Connected Oneshots)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this.
> 
> There's way too much evil in the world, and well, someone has to get rid of it all.

When George first came home to Dream killing someone, he simply sighed. He'd had a long day at college and was too tired to even try to deal with the random woman being eviscerated in his living room. It appeared that Dream had been using various kitchen utensils to gut her. He stopped and stated at the gruesome sight, organs strewn everywhere, and just... Sighed.

"You're cleaning that," he said and walked to his room to study. Originally, George was going to make himself a sandwich, but the knives were all varying degrees of bloody and some were still stuck in the dead person. 

So his roommate was a murderer, huh? Still better than those people who brought various people over all the time to do... Unsavoury things.

Later, Dream knocked on his bedroom door. George opened it and glanced at the tall man. He opened his mouth to speak, but George inturrupted him. "Did you clean the kitchenware, Dream?" He asked. 

The other knitted his brows together in what could possibly have been confusion, but gained back his composure. "Yeah," Dream nodded. "Look, sorry, she was harassing someone, and it was i- irritating me to no end, and I'd usually go kill her in an alley somewhere, or in the basement but I didn't have the time and this apartment doesn't have a basement, so I killed her in the living room."

George rolled his eyes. "I'm more concerned that you apologised instead of killing me or threatening me or... something." 

"Well, your reaction interested me. Other people would have screamed, or called the cops, or passed out, or various other things, and I kill them after that but you didn't have the boring reactions they had." Dream smiled, lost in thought. "It was new."

That made him think for a second. The large city he lived in was actually known for its high crime rate, particularly from a serial killer known as...

"Are you The Hunter?" George asked. An infamous serial killer who murdered not at random, but usually other criminals. Rapists, pedophiles, other murderers, thieves, robbers. The list of his victims were seemingly endless, all of whom had done something to warrant the punishment they'd gotten. Actually, he and the law enforcement had a weird love-hate relationship as the green-clad murderer would solve cases that had gone cold for months, but he was still a murderer... And would 'punish' the criminals he found accordingly.

The public would whisper in hushed voices about The Hunter from time to time, particularly when another body was discovered with his 'signature', a bloody smiley face. Sometimes, though, there'd be no body to be found. In those cases, a slip of paper with a name on it was positioned below the smile, along with 'ashes'.

The public inferred what that meant.

Dream coughed and nodded. Wow, to think that loud and boisterous Dream was the city's virtually unknown morally grey protecter.

"Cool," was all he'd said. "What did the lady do?" He featured towards the living room, now spotless but smelling of cleaning products. "And what did you do with the body?"

Dream shrugged. "harassment, shoplifting, physical and verbal abuse towards her husband." Dream paused for a second, then added on. "And she refused to call an employee by his pronouns, though that's not technically illegal."

George actually stifled a chuckle on the last one. Wow, professionals really did have standards, huh? "Well, where'd you put the body?" He prodded. Dream answered, "I took it to a friend's house and burned it." 

A friend's house...? He and George shared a lot of friends. The only person George knew of with a functional fireplace in their house was...

"Sapnap?" He guessed. Dream nodded. "So he's in on this too." 

"Well I mean, what'd you expect? I knew him before you did." George clicked his tongue. That was true. The two had met through Sapnap introducing them to each other, Dream being a childhood friend and George being the new student (who had been immediately adopted by the extroverted two) and the three of them had hit it off very well.

"Anyways, I'm hungry. If I taste blood in my fucking macaroni I'm going to commit genocide." George brushed last Dream, who looked stunned, once again defying his expectations.

* * *

"Please, stop!" Cried the man as The Hunter held a knife to his right arm. "I have a family, I beg of you!" His left arm was already mangled, bloody cuts strewn across the appendage with a knife stabbed clear through his palm into the floor below. Bones were showing through various parts of his arm, and there were several shallow cuts on his legs and feet.

"Yes, a family you don't take care of. On the contrary, I think it'd be better with You gone from their lives. You drink all day and all night while your wife slaves to make you 'proper meals' and you beat your children. Don't even get me started on what you do to your only daughter." The masked serial killer hisses, full of raw fury and disgust at the person lying before him. "You're nothing but a disgusting sack of shit."

He stabbed the knife into his arm, not enough to kill him but enough to cause severe amounts of pain. "You deserve to rot in hell, you-" A door opens and in walks George, a stack of papers in his arms. 

He stops to survey the scene before him, blood painted everywhere and knives strewn around. The man screams. "HELP! HELP ME! HE'S A PSYCHOPATH, HELP!" Suddenly, George looked horrified. Internally, the man gave a smug grin. maybe The Hunter would kill the roommate so he could run away and-

"DREAM!" George shouted. 

"What the fuck! I told you not to stain the carpet!" He fumed, dropping the papers on a clean part of floor. He was pointing to a corner of carpet that was stained a crusty brownish-red instead of its usual fluffy cream colour. "This is the FOURTH TIME, DREAM! FOURTH!" Dream, the Hunter, blinked in stunned silence as his roommate had a breakdown over stained carpet. 

"Yeah, but-"

"Don't 'yeah but' me! I get you're doing what you're doing, which is fine, but you know how hard it is to get the blood out?" George ranted. "VERY HARD, Dream! VERY HARD!" 

George finally seemed to notice the cowering man on the hardwood floor. He inspected the injuries, looking carefully over the still-alive person. "Something something incest, based on the wound patterns?" He looked at Dream for confirmation.

Dream nodded. "Alcoholic, incestuous pedo rapist, abuse. He also cheated on his wife with multiple people, men and women." George looked at the man like he was the scum of the Earth, sneering at him. "Jesus Christ. I hope you suffer. Anyway, you're cleaning the carpet. I'm going to make some food for us."

And when the man finally died almost thirty minutes later, it was with George eating soup in the background.

"I really can't believe some people are like this," George muttered after Dream cleaned up the body, shoving it in a bag to take to Sapnap's later. "They're just gross."

Dream nodded in consent, taking off his smiley-faced mask and dull green coat. "That's why I get rid of them, remember?" He made to take the soup from the countertop, but George fixed him with a glare, smacking his arm away. He pointed to the sink.

"Wash your hands first, you filthy cretin." 

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello, I hope you enjoyed the story I guess! the idea came to me at like 1 am yesterday in a sleep deprived mess of a concept after reading some stories.
> 
> I guess I liked the idea enough to use it. 
> 
> There's gonna be more in this cinematic universe of murder and weird, fucked up shit. Feel free to request a prompt, whether it's a single word or a sentence, or a character.


End file.
